Helpless - a DBZ FanFiction
by momoKING
Summary: A semi-sequel to my first DBZ FanFic, this is a much darker story about revenge, retaliation, helplessness, and forgiveness. (Disclaimer: there is some graphic content and language in this, so I do apologize. I also don't feel 100% great about the execution of the writing in this one, so expect some changes.) Enjoy!


**Helpless - a DBZ FanFiction**

The sound of dishes crashing to the floor woke Vegeta from his sleep. The wall of black that met his eyes was unexpected for him-he'd fallen asleep just a little after noon when it was still very light outside. Nevertheless it took less than a second for his eyes to adjust. He reached over, expecting to feel Bulma, but the bed was empty beside him. Puzzled, he jumped out of bed, dressed only in a tee and sweatpants, and walked out of their room.

"Bulma?"

The light in the kitchen downstairs turned on. Vegeta sighed.

"Trunks, you'd better not be raiding the refrigerator again," he called. His son was going on twelve next month, and his appetite was enormous. This usually resulted in midnight runs that either himself or Bulma would have to interrupt. Speaking of which, what time was it? Vegeta glanced at his watch-12:36. _Jesus I overslept_.

Another crash. Vegeta snarled and began to head down the stairs.

"Trunks I am going to spank the Shenron out of you-"

He whirled into the kitchen. There was no one there. A few broken plates were scattered around the tiled floor, but aside from that, there was no evidence of anyone having been there. That's when he remembered that Trunks was with Goku for the weekend. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as the possibility of a thief in the house became apparent. He clenched his right fist and generated a ki orb around it, raising it for launch.

"Alright, come on out now, and I promise I won't hurt you too bad."

Then, he heard a gun cock behind him, and a voice command: "Drop your hand and turn around."

Vegeta smiled. He released his ki. "A gun?" He said, beginning to pivot. "Do you really think..."

His words were lost in what he saw. His wife, Bulma, hands tied, mouth taped, fear lighting up her eyes, and a masked man with his hand on her shoulder and a gun pressed to her temple. "No," the man said. "I don't think this could hurt you. But I'm willing to bet it would hurt her something awful."

Vegeta clenched his fists. "I'll rip that arm right off before you can even think about pulling the trigger."

"I know you're fast, Saiyan. But do you really want to take that chance with your precious wife's life at stake?"

There was something familiar about the man's voice, Vegeta decided. Not the tone, the mask was changing it. But there was something. He knew this man.

"Put those on." The man lifted his chin towards two gauntlets sitting on the dining table next to Vegeta. The Saiyan raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to take me prisoner?" he mocked.

"_Put them on_." He pressed the gun into Bulma's temple, and she squealed beneath his gloved hand. Defiantly, Vegeta grabbed the first gauntlet and put it on, then the second. Instantly, the two bound themselves together. Vegeta screamed and dropped to the floor as he suddenly felt a huge amount of energy leave him.

"Those are ki-siphoning gauntlets," the man said. "They drain your energy. Keeps you from doing anything stupid."

"God...DAMMIT!" Vegeta said in-between gulps of air, pulling himself into a chair.

"I'm glad it hurts," the invader growled. "What comes next is gonna hurt more."

"What are you...talking about?"

"Have you ever had your heart broken, Vegeta?"

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "How do you know my name?"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Bulma yelped and began to cry, startled by the man's sudden rage.

"No! Jesus, no! What does it matter? Why are you doing this?"

The masked man's chest heaved. "Well you're about to."

He removed his hand from Bulma's shoulder only to quickly snatch her by the throat, ensuring she wouldn't run. Then he reached up with his other hand and, mindful not to shoot himself, removed the mask, revealing a face both Vegeta and Bulma knew all too well.

"Mmmpha?" Bulma said beneath the tape.

"Yamcha," Vegeta breathed. "You insignificant little-!"

He tried to fly into Yamcha, but his body wouldn't even move. Then, a shock ran through his body, a pain unlike anything he'd ever felt.

"Oh yeah, didn't mention that any time you try to use your ki while wearing those, they send about a thousand volts through your body. But, you can take it, right?" Yamcha pinned Bulma against the kitchen wall.

"I...am going...to murder you so painfully..." Vegeta managed.

"Oh, you already did, pal," Yamcha said. "When you stole this woman." He looked right into Bulma's face as she squirmed. "The love of my life."

"Clearly not, if I managed to 'steal' her so easily."

"SHUT UP!" He pointed the gun at Vegeta, then calmed down and laughed. "Silly me. I almost forgot, I can't kill you yet. You have to watch."

"Watch what?"

Yamcha snapped his fingers, and the gauntlets suddenly separated and began to raise themselves above Vegeta's head, lifting him up and turning him around to face the table. Then his hands touched the ceiling, and the gauntlets magnetized themselves there.

"I'm going to take back what I own, Vegeta. And you're going to watch it happen."

Bulma began to cry even more. She struggled, but Yamcha was still exponentially stronger than her. He walked her over to the other end of the table, directly across from her husband, and bent her over it.

"Don't. Don't you dare. Don't you DARE!" Vegeta kicked his legs, but it was futile. Yamcha's eyes grew wild with anticipation as he spread Bulma's legs.

"Don't be afraid to close your eyes, Vegeta. It won't matter. It's the sounds I want you to experience, anyway." With that, he ripped the tape off of Bulma's mouth.

"Please," she said, sobbing. "Please don't, Yamcha, please..."

"Too late, darling."

"NO! DON'T!" Vegeta barked.

With that, Yamcha entered. Immediately, Bulma screamed in pain.

"STOP! STOP IT NOW!"

Yamcha's eyes rolled back in pleasure. "It's been so long, baby."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! DO YOU THINK I WON'T KILL YOU? LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!"

"Vegeta! Vegeta make it stop!"

"That's it, cry for your weak thief of a husband. DO IT!" Yamcha yanked her hair, and she did as he said, wailing Vegeta's name.

"I WILL RIP YOUR SPINE OUT THROUGH YOUR MOUTH! **LET HER GO**!"

"VEGETA HELP ME!"

"That's it! Call him!"

"VEGETA-"

"-TEAR THIS HOUSE DOWN AROUND YOU-"

"-nearly DONE-!"

Then Vegeta let out a massive howl. His hair turned golden as he entered Super Saiyan form, and the gauntlets shattered. Yamcha looked up.

"Oh, shi-"

Vegeta slammed into him, the two of them plowing through the kitchen wall and into the backyard. Yamcha kicked Vegeta off of him, tucked his member away, and attempted to take quick flight. He wasn't a foot off the ground when Vegeta yanked his ankle and launched him into a tree about 20 yards away. Yamcha shook his head and sat up just as Vegeta appeared above him.

"_You're fucking dead, boy_."

* * *

For a moment, Bulma merely remained where she was. She still felt Yamcha's discharge within her. She prayed to god that every single cell of that bastard's sperm died before it got anywhere near its goal. She felt angry enough that she imagined she'd turn super Saiyan and go out there with Vegeta to kick Yamcha's ass. Then she froze that thought.

Vegeta would do more than just kick his ass, she realized.

He was going to kill Yamcha.

She rain to the phone and dialed the only number she knew could help.

"Please pick up."

* * *

The phone was ringing right into Goku's ear, so of course he couldn't ignore it. He reluctantly rolled over and picked up.

"Bulma, it's 1 in the morn-slow down. Slow-what? _What_?"

Chi Chi sat up next to him, rubbing her eyes. "What is it?"

Goku silenced her with a finger.

"-and now he's going to kill him! I know my husband, YOU know Vegeta, he's not letting Yamcha leave here alive! You have to stop him!"

"Bulma, I-"

"Goku please! You're the only one who can do this! I can't let him kill Yamcha, I'd never forgive myself!"

Goku steeled himself. "Consider me there."

* * *

Yamcha looked around frantically. Had he gotten away? He tried to part the bush he was behind to peer through when a pain surge in his shoulder reminded him Vegeta had dislocated it just a few moments ago. Yamcha had been able to teleport away, but he didn't know where the Saiyan was. He desperately tried to keep his energy low, so as not to be sensed.

"C'mon, Yamcha," he whispered to himself. "You gotta get out of here. Focus."

"You're not going anywhere," Vegeta said, suddenly behind him.

Yamcha yelped in surprise and rocketed himself backwards, simultaneously launching a massive ki wave that erupted the brush he was in. He landed and waited for the dust to settle. Vegeta stepped out of the smoke and ripped off his tattered shirt.

"YOU JUST CAN'T _STOP_ PISSING ME OFF, CAN YOU?"

He zipped towards Yamcha, backhanded him, and grabbed him by the throat, hoisting him above his head. He readied his fist for another blow when the sound of a hovercar engine made him stop in his tracks. He turned his head, shielding his eyes from the bright headlights. Bulma hopped out of the car and began to run over, waving her arms frantically.

"Stop!" she called out. Vegeta dropped the weary Yamcha and turned around, furious.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Vegeta, I know you're upset, but please, don't do this!."

Vegeta cocked his head and blinked. "Have you completely lost your mind? HE RAPED YOU. He broke into MY home, took you hostage, and made me watch while he violated you. He cannot be allowed to live!"

"Let him go, Vegeta."

Vegeta looked up to see Goku, already in Super Saiyan form, hovering above them. His eyes widened as he looked back at his wife, bewildered.

"You called him here?" he asked. Bulma nodded as her eyes welled with frightful tears.

"I'm sorry," she said, backing away. "I didn't know what else to do, I knew you wouldn't listen to me!"

"Yyyyou traitorous...HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"

He began to rush at her, and in a flash Goku was in his path, knocking him into an adjacent boulder.

"Vegeta! This is your wife! The mother of your child! Are you crazy?"

"Stay out of this Kakarot!" Vegeta flew forward, and Goku towards him. The two clashed, their fingers interlocking, their faces nearly touching.

"_Get. Out. Of. My. Way._"

"Goku?" Yamcha said, regaining consciousness. "Th-thank Kami you're here. Vegeta's gone crazy! He's trying to kill me! You have to stop him! Please, in the name of our friendship!"

"You lying BASTARD!" Vegeta drove his knee into Goku's stomach, ending their grapple, and tried to leap for Yamcha, but Goku quickly grabbed him and swung him in the other direction. Vegeta landed and immediately began to charge up his Galick Gun attack.

"I'll blow a hole right through you Kakarot, I don't care."

"Don't let him kill me Goku!"

"Shut up Yamcha!" Goku called back. He raised his hands slowly. "Look, Vegeta, I know you're mad. But this is not the way for this to be handled. Let Yamcha pay for this the right way-in prison."

"Absolutely not. This shit doesn't deserve another day on this Earth. I'll blow him into oblivion!" Just as he said this, his Galick Gun beam reached peak mass. Goku bent into Kamehameha stance and readied his own blast.

"Bulma! Get out of here! The energy from the blasts will destroy you!"

But she wouldn't move. She only turned to Vegeta and continued to plead.

"Vegeta look at me! I'm alive! I'm fine! Do you think I'm not humiliated? That I won't be tossing and turning every single night from now until god knows when? Vegeta I'm the victim! And I know you want to avenge me but you can't fight and kill your way through every problem. If you love me, you'll listen to Goku and let Yamcha live out the rest of his miserable days in prison."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Vegeta bellowed. "I _HAVE _TO DO THIS! I HAVE TO-T-"

Then came a sound none of them ever thought they'd hear.

Vegeta began to cry.

He buckled at the knees as his body wracked with ragged breaths, tears streaming down his face.

Goku looked at Bulma, then at his friend. He didn't quite know what to do.

"Oh...oh _GOD_!" He tried to stand up, and as he began to stumble again, Goku caught him. "I couldn't...I couldn't stop him!" he said between sobs. "I couldn't stop him Kakarot! I couldn't stop him I couldn't stop him I couldn't stop him..."

_Two months later... _

Yamcha hadn't been expecting visitors. Once the news of what he did spread, all of his old friends completely disowned him. Even Tien, a man he considered a brother.

Prison wasn't awful. On the upside, the orange jumpsuit he had to wear was reminiscent of The entire area was designed as a ki dampener, so his powers didn't work, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway, because he had no intention of escaping. What he'd done haunted him, and he was just grateful to be alive, imprisoned or not. He knew he didn't deserve to live. And he certainly didn't deserve for anyone to see him. So when he was ushered outside into the visiting area and saw Vegeta waiting for him on the other side of the glass, he was beyond surprised (and also seriously had to fight the urge to scramble back to his cell).

He sat down on the bench, but Vegeta remained standing. He stared at Yamcha for a moment, some combination of anger, shame, and regret radiating from his eyes. He then beckoned to his side and Yamcha saw a bob of purple hair move toward the bench. Vegeta's son Trunks climbed into view, seating himself on the bench and picking up the phone. Shocked, Yamcha didn't even do the same until Trunks knocked on the glass and pointed to his phone. He slowly did so.

"Uh...hi, Trunks."

"I forgive you."

This hit Yamcha like a Kamehameha wave. He didn't know how to respond. He hadn't been expecting any sort of forgiveness, but he certainly didn't expect it to come from this little boy. Come to think of it, their son was the furthest thing on Yamcha's mind when he did what he did. And yet there he was, forgiving with such sincerity, a loving smile on his face. Was this the son of the very same man who tried to kill him? Such compassion, he thought. He began to tear up.

"But, why? Trunks what I did was inexcusable-"

"You're only human. You made a mistake. A big one. And you're being punished. But there's no reason for you to live in here for the next seventy years thinking that no one cares about you. I don't know you very well, but Uncle Goku used to tell me stories about how you two met, and were enemies first, but then became great friends. And how even though you were out of your depth, you fought with all your might against Nappa and my dad back when they first arrived. I know that noble warrior is still inside you, and you need to know that too."

There were no words Yamcha knew that could express his current feelings. Trunks put his palm onto the glass.

"You're not alone, Yamcha."

The dam broke and his tears flew down his cheeks. He raised his hand and placed it over Trunks's.

"Thank you."

_**End. **_


End file.
